Forever in my Heart
by lunamaria23
Summary: I know I will never forget her. I love Lacus, and that's what I truly feel, but she still holds a special place in my heart. Is it possible to love two people in this lifetime? As much as I want to and as much as I try, I can never think only of Lacus. She will always be there inside my mind and heart... saying, "My true feelings will protect you." (Rated M for Lemon)
1. Years Gone By

Forever in my Heart

_"I've always regretted the day when Fllay died Lacus," Kira said softly with more than sadness in his eyes. Though it was the first time he said it to her, he knew that Lacus had already known it even from the start. She touched his left cheek with her right hand and held one of his hands with the other. Kira looked at Lacus earnestly and tried to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry for making you hear this, Lacus." With that Lacus just smiled and replied, "People will always regret some things in their life, Kira... and you're not an exception." He saw nothing but kindness in her eyes and he could say that he was relieved, even just for a little. He was thankful because Lacus had always been there even when he was so unsure of himself – of his past and his bittersweet memories.  
_

Chapter 1: Years Gone By

If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow  
Then I'd like to not feel anything beyond this anymore.  
–Kanashimi no Mukou he, Itou Kanako

It was still four in the afternoon but the sky didn't give any hint of the time as the usual bright sun was hidden by the gray lumps of cotton and the hotness was replaced by the cool breeze of the sea. Kira had been reading a novel while sitting on an old wooden chair out in the balcony when he saw the sky fade into gray hues. He stood up and watched the seagulls fly over the sea. Though the day was so gloomy, the seagulls were still flying around. Kira admired them of their ability to carry on even though things had already changed. "I wish I were just something like them," he thought simply. With a sigh, he turned around and saw a pink haired girl looking so worried at him. It was Lacus.

It wasn't the first time when this happened. When he was worried, she would always be there somewhere even when he didn't know. He wasn't so surprised of her appearance but he would always be curious of how she could sneak in and be behind him without making so much sound.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't notice you," he said apologetically.

"That's fine, Kira. What have you been thinking?" Lacus smiled.

Lacus' smile never failed to brighten him no matter when. She had this soothing and peaceful aura that would make you cheer up or just make you cast your troubles away no matter how grave your problems were.

"Nothing," he smiled back. "Let's go back in to the children; it's going to rain soon. You won't want to make Suzuki cry because of the thunder."

Kira and Lacus, after the war, decided to live in an orphanage by the sea and take care of the children there. There had been sixteen people the first time they arrived in the house they're living in but unfortunately three died because of the war. Lacus was especially fond of Suzuki, and Kira of someone called Izuna.

Upon entering the room where all the children had assembled, Lacus sat on the corner of the room and called for Suzuki. The rain started to pour, its sound slowly turning into a grumble. Then, Lacus sang one of her favorite songs – Fields of Hope. She had always done this whenever the children seemed afraid. She did it once during an earthquake and her voice always seemed to calm them down. They stayed like that until the rain stopped. Fortunately, it was nothing but a light rain. While waiting, Kira fell asleep sitting on the sofa with Izuna's head on his lap. Everything looked peaceful and Lacus smiled. She walked to the center of the room to wake him up then she heard him mutter a name.

The night came and Lacus tucked the children into their sleep. She then went back to her room. Her room which is also Kira's was small with blue walls. Kira was already lying on the bed and was sleeping soundly. He seemed so tired even though he did nothing that day. The room contained nothing but of Lacus' Haro and Kira's Torii. Lacus reached for the lamp and turned it off. With the room full of darkness, Lacus started undressing herself. She first undid the ribbon on her dress. Then, she let her dress fall. Lacus, just with her underwear, slowly came into Kira and kissed him. Her lips visited his shoulders then his cheek and finally his mouth. She broke away and that's when she heard him, "_Fllay."_

"Yes, Kira. I'm Fllay," Lacus just said and went to kiss him once again. Gently at first, then it slowly became a fight of tongues and clash of teeth. "Fllay," he muttered again. "Fllay," he repeated. "Yes, Kira, yes." Lacus just pretended. Kira grabbed one of Lacus' arms and pushed her so that he was the one on top. Kira pinned one of her arms and kissed her again. While kissing her, he tried to remove his own shirt. They both fixed themselves on a sitting position and Lacus helped him remove his shirt and also his trousers. Both of them, now barely clothed, stood. Kira removed her panties and pinned her at the wall with Lacus facing the wall. Kira brushed his manhood at the back of Lacus' butt. _"Fllay, I love you."_

Lacus, of course, was hurt. Sex like this had always been one of the things they do before sleeping. Kira's fully aware that it's Lacus he's actually doing but they had an agreement that Lacus would help him fill his desires... and one of them was this – sex with _Fllay. _Years had already gone by, and it's long since Fllay's dead but Kira had always yearned for her. He had always wanted her. He promised he'd protect her but then he couldn't. Lacus, her legs wobbly because of the sensation Kira's giving her, slid down the wall. Kira followed and removed his underwear. He also removed hers. He put his penis on Lacus' tight vagina and they moved toward each other. Slow, then fast. Lacus reached for Kira's hair and grabbed onto it. "Hmm, faster, Kira, faster," she said. Kira fucked her faster and faster. Lacus bit her hair. No one must hear them. The door was not locked. Every room in the orphanage should be open in case of emergency.

"Fllay..." Kira called softly. "I'm cumming."

Slightly louder, he repeated. "I'm cumming," but he still didn't stop.

"It's okay, Kira. Let it all out," Lacus just said. A second later, she could feel it – his semen filling her.

"_Fllay, I love you."_

Kira withdrew his penis soon after that and sat on the bed. Lacus stood in front of him and Kira, even though it's dark, could see her sexy figure very clearly.

"Come closer..." he almost whispered. When Lacus was very near to him, he put two fingers into her wet pussy and explored her area. Lacus moaned. Kira then moved his fingers rapidly. Lacus gave a slight shout. "You're not supposed to make that sound, you know. Do you want us to stop?" Kira asked her. Lacus, whose body's overflowing with pleasure, shook her head. "No... Kira... no... ple... please... continue," she said between breaths.

It was two in the morning. Kira woke up naked and looked at the girl beside him. He reached for her underwear and slowly put it on her. This had been one of his habits out of these years. They always had sex, and he would always put her panties back on her before she would woke up. Lacus knew he was doing this, but she didn't mind. He might love Fllay, but Lacus would always love Kira more. Kira then went to shower. He looked at the mirror, water dripping from his hair and all over his body. He thought of what he did to Lacus the night before and just said, "Kira, idiot!"


	2. Let Me Love You

**Hi there! This is actually my first fanfic so please do forgive some flaws. I also request for you to read and review. Any comments to improve the story will be nice, and I'd be glad for a beta reader! Reviews shall serve as my inspiration to continue this fiction~**

Chapter 2: Let Me Love You

If I've a wish to be granted,

it would be to see you just once more.

–Namida no Riyuu, Kuribayashi Minami

That night Kira didn't go to sleep. He was afraid of doing anything to Lacus again. How many times did he actually have pleasure but he just gave Lacus a hard time? Kira stayed away from the room where all of those things happened and lied awake in the living room's sofa. He tried to sleep but thoughts of Lacus and Fllay flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to drive all those thoughts away, but they still remained. Finally, he just decided to watch the night sky and feel the calming sea breeze. He was about to open the door and head outside when he heard footsteps. "Onii-chan?" a boy hidden in the shadows asked but Kira knew him well. It was Izuna – the closest boy to him in the orphanage.

"Izuna, why are you still awake?"

Izuna walked closer to Kira and smiled in the moonlight, "Why are you?"

Kira slightly smiled, touched the boy's cheek and patted his head, "Won't you like to take a walk with me?" Izuna, in response, just grabbed Kira's hand and nodded. "Let's go, onii-chan!"

Kira then carried him outside and together they watched the serenity of the night sky and sea.

"Hey onii-chan, can we go in the park's playground later today when the sun's up?" he asked with eagerness.

"When was the last time you played in the park?" Kira responded.

"Hmm, three weeks ago?" Izuna counted with his tiny fingers.

Kira adored this scene and smiled of Izuna's innocence. When was it that he actually didn't mind of the past and thought of only the present? He knew that it's a sin to forget what happened all the way... that it's unforgivable to forget all those who died during the war, but until when should he live with all the guilt of his previous life? He pushed these questions aside and just said, "We'll go and tell the others after you've rested, okay?"

"Okay!" Izuna smiled approvingly. After this, Kira went and carried Izuna back to the house and rested for the coming morning. Kira, thinking that Lacus must be already sleeping soundly, decided to spend the remaining hours in _their_ room.

Hours passed and the sun rose. Lacus woke up to see Kira beside her. Not wanting to disturb Kira's sleep, she went out of the bed carefully and readied herself for the day. She did the usual chores and prepared breakfast for everybody. After cooking breakfast, she went and woke the children. When Lacus reached Izuna's room, she saw the boy already up playing with his small stuffed giraffe. This seemed unusual because he was the sleepyhead of the family.

"I see you're already awake so early, Izuna-kun," she said while opening the windows of the room. This let the sunlight and the morning air in. In the orphanage there were five rooms – one room for Lacus and Kira, three bigger rooms for the children and another for Reverend Malchio who unfortunately died just the last month because of an illness.

"Kira-nii agreed to go to the park today," he just smiled. Lacus looked at the smiling figure and thought for a moment _Am I forgetting something?_

Izuna then continued, "It's the Jachin Due Memorial Day, Lacus-nee! Did you forget?"

Lacus put her hand on her mouth and apologized to Izuna. Out of all people, _Lacus_ forgot the day. The Jachin Due Memorial Day was an annual event especially important to Kira. It was a sort of memorial to all those who died in the Jachin Due Battle. That was when Kira lost his first love. That was when he lost Fllay.

"I'm sorry, Izuna-kun! Don't you worry; we'll go to the park as soon as all is prepared. I suggest you take a bath or something already," she just told the child and bid him temporary farewell as she went back to her room, Kira already up waiting for her.

Kira was sitting on the edge of the bed with an unfathomable expression on his face. There was a sense of seriousness, repentance, sadness and guilt embedded on his eyes so convicted that even Lacus might not make the ultimate coordinator budge an inch from his position. Lacus figured that maybe words wouldn't work to him now and just sat beside him. Lacus then slowly leaned on Kira's hard but comfortable shoulder.

"It's been another year, Kira," Lacus finally broke the silence after some few minutes. Kira did nothing. Thinking that talking about Fllay would probably just drive Kira further away from her, she shifted the conversation and spoke, "Kira, if it's... about the other night... I'm still up to it." The once so firm man slowly put Lacus' head aside and looked at her. "Lacus... it's just that I _don't_ want to anymore. I was stupid to do that to you."

Lacus, shocked, stood and walked slightly away from him. "Why? Don't you want to be comforted by Fllay anymore? I can be your Fllay no matter when. I promised you that, didn't I?"

Kira said nothing and came close to her. Then, he hugged her. "I'm sorry... let's just not talk about it now, okay?" With that, Kira broke away and left the dumbfounded Lacus in the room.

The park was full of people. Though it was expected, Kira thought that there had been more than the usual number in the vicinity for the event. For this year's Memorial Day, a new coordinator female idol decided to perform some songs for everyone. When everybody was settled, each one offered a prayer to the sacrificed souls. After a moment of silence, the female idol sang a cheerful tone. This marked the end of the silent prayers and so people started to go their ways. For one who actually experienced the war, especially to one who killed many, the so called memorial was next to nothing. Offering a prayer and a song just like that, it wasn't something so special but, at least, the effort was there. They remembered or, to be more specific, they _tried_ to remember.

Lacus and Kira guided the children to the park's playground and granted them two hours of fun. Every child then ran and went to enjoy the place. Lacus and Kira both sat on a park bench and watched the children, making sure that no one got hurt or so.

"Hey, Lacus. I want to tell you something," Kira suddenly said.

"Is it about a while ago?" Lacus almost whispered.

"I don't want to treat you bad anymore..." Kira responded and stood. He then kneeled in front of her. He reached out for one of her hands and held it. That's when he simply said, "Hey..."

"No," Lacus interrupted him.

"Can you... can you... let... let me..." Kira was stuttering.

He squeezed Lacus' hand with much force and finally confessed, "Can you _**let me love you?**_"

Lacus gasped upon hearing the words. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to truly love you because you loved me all this time. I don't want to pretend that you're Fllay anymore. I want to return all the love you've given me since the beginning, Lacus."

Upon hearing this, Lacus' tears of joy fell. She could say nothing but just thank God for this moment.

"_My feelings never changed even after all these years. Still I love you, Kira."_


	3. The Redheaded Girl

Chapter 3: The Redheaded Girl

_Six years ago..._

He didn't know that she was alive. Well, Fllay was surprised to know that she didn't wake up in hell, either. She couldn't remember how she's still alive now. She just knew that she still had her body when she opened her eyes and she must keep on going. Seeing Kira that day, Fllay accepted her death. She felt fine knowing that she's dying when one of those gun machines had hit her vessel. That day, when she finally saw Kira alive, when she finally saw Kira's smile, Fllay told herself that this must be her punishment for being bad to the guy she loved. Fllay didn't admit it at first and she went to the extent of lying to herself that she didn't love Kira... but she did. Back when she was in Archangel, she took him for granted. She slept with him just to awaken the beast inside him. She kissed him with feeling nothing... but now, she wished she could take it all back. She wished she could go back in time and tell him that she loved him... that she wanted to kiss him fully on his mouth, that she wanted not to have sex with him but to make love with him. She wanted him to fill her up, to feel him, to love him for real. Fllay wanted Kira and she'd do anything to have a chance in her life to fulfill it. Yes, she wanted Kira back in her life but she only fantasized about it and nothing more. She would think of his whereabouts and that's that. She did nothing to search for him despite all her urge to look for him. She thought it was hopeless until _it _happened. She was in her room then, twelve days after the accident. (Well, an Earth Alliance rescue team went to check the location of Jachin Due for survivors. Fortunately, the team found her. She was in a big mess, but it's nothing that the modern technology couldn't fix.) She had been facing her computer searching for "Kira Yamato" when she felt the urge to rush to the toilet, and she threw up. She looked at the mirror, said nothing, but asked God, "Let it not be what I think it is." So she went to the hospital and there the doctor confirmed, "Congratulations! You're three months pregnant!" That's when Fllay made up her mind. She would find Kira, the father of the baby inside her.

Izuna was happy. After some weeks, he and the other children in the orphanage were finally allowed to go to the park. Lacus thought that it was for _the_ memorial, but in reality, Izuna wanted to go to the park to see that little girl he used to watch from afar. Izuna wanted that girl to be his friend. Maybe more than that, but for now, he'd settle for being just a friend. Izuna would usually place himself on one of the swings and once the girl saw him, she'd go and sit beside him. The girl would smile at him and say hi, but Izuna, overwhelmed by his shyness, would just bow his head down. This time, though, Izuna did otherwise. This time, the girl was the first one by the swings. She was standing. She was waiting... for _him_. He walked closer to the girl and finally said, "Hi. I'm sorry I'm late." The girl would just smile and greet him, like she always did. Izuna, not wanting to waste the moment, asked her, "What's your name?" The little girl grabbed his hand to shake it, "Me? I'm Yuki. Yuki _Yamato!_" Then their playful conversation started.

"I see! May I call you Yu-chan?" he smiled.

"Yu-chan? Sure! What about you? What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm Izuna Sakimoto!"

"That name's pretty long. I'll call you Izu-kun from now on, okay?"

"No problem, Yu-chan! Anyway, you have the same last name as my onii-chan."

"You have a big brother?"

"I call him onii-chan but he isn't related to me at all. He just takes care of me."

"I see, would you let me see him?"

"Sure, but don't you want to play first?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. They sat by each other and drew shapes on the sand...

Lacus asked Kira to stand. They sat by the bench and held each other's hand in silence. It was Kira who spoke first.

"Lacus, I was just... holding back... last night... do you think..."

The pink-haired girl looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Kira looked away and said it shyly, "I want to kiss you right now."

Lacus blushed. This was the first time Kira had been so sweet and shy to her.

"I actually also want to, Kira, but... this is a public place," the girl just replied. Kira held the girl's hand harder and managed to say the following words with a smirk on his face, "Do you want to try something new?" Before Lacus could even answer, Kira stood up and made her follow him into the back of a closed building.

About five minutes walk/run from the central park and playground, there existed a pile of old and abandoned shops. The area had been the center of livelihood of the people until the war struck and the liveliness of the trading center faded away. No one ever planned to fix the broken area anymore, and so the area was usually deserted.

Once Kira was done checking the place, he pushed Lacus into one of the building walls and placed his mouth on hers. Lacus was surprised but she liked it. After exploring Lacus' mouth with his tongue, Kira broke the kiss and placed two of his fingers on the girl's mouth. He slid his fingers back and forth until Lacus' saliva reached his palm and made it wet.

Lacus, gasping, spoke, "So... this... is... what... you... meant... by... new..."

Kira only smiled and grabbed the girl's body. He then began unbuttoning the girl's dress, revealing the sight of Lacus' beautiful skin.

"Can I take your bra off?" He playfully asked. "You... meanie... of... course... you... can..."

With Lacus' permission, Kira removed her bra and started playing with her very big and soft breasts.

He touched her nipples and with his icy hand, her nipples grew hard. "Ah!"

"Lacus, I want to put it in..."

"Ki... ra... just... go... ahead..."

Kira undid his pants and revealed his hard cock. He then inserted it to her and started fucking her.

Though Lacus and Kira had done this a numerous times before, Lacus felt different. Lacus was happier knowing that Kira's doing it to her because he loved her. All those pretentions were worth it because now, she finally owned him.

"You are my Kira, now..." she said in between breaths while he was continuously pleasuring her.

"Faster, faster," she told him, and the guy happily obliged.

"I'm cumming, Lacus..."

"Cum inside me, Kira..."

He filled her, and they continued it for another three rounds. Whenever Kira came, it was inside Lacus. Kira never withdrew his manhood from her tight opening.

"What if you become pregnant?" Kira asked Lacus.

"I thought coordinators are infertile?" Lacus answered.

"Yeah... I almost forgot that."

"Yeah... so that means..."

"I can cum inside you as much as I want." Kira smirked. Lacus smiled back and kissed him.

"Ah! The children..." Lacus just exclaimed when Kira came to kiss her.


	4. Entangled

Chapter 4: Entangled

Yuki and Izuna were happily playing by the swing when a woman at her late twenties called for the little girl. _"Yuki!"_ The woman's voice sounded gentle but tired. Izuna, not knowing the woman, inspected the stranger's features. She had beautiful red hair flowing up to her shoulders and a very slim body. Yuki noticed Izuna's suspecting looks and just laughed softly. She then told him, "Don't worry Izu-kun! That's my mother. _Fllay Yamato. _Okaa-san, this is Izu-kun!_" _Izuna let out an "Ah" and stared at his crush's mother for a few seconds. That's when he realized that Yuki's mom looked familiar. He knew he saw her somewhere but he couldn't remember. He tried to search his memory of where he might have possibly seen the woman but then he found nothing. Fllay smiled at him and then asked, "Thanks for taking care of Yuki, Izu-chan, but we have to go home soon. It's getting late. How about you? Where are your parents?"

Izuna answered, "Ah! I forgot! Kira-nii and Lacus-nee are waiting for me!"

Hearing the names Kira and Lacus together, Fllay unconsciously formed a wrinkle at her forehead.

_"__Kira-nii... Lacus-nee...?"_ she thought. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she continued asking, "Where are they? Do you want me to accompany you to where they are?" Izuna nodded and told her, "They are just waiting for me and my friends on a bench somewhere near here! And sure! I want to introduce you because you both have the same last name as my onii-chan!"

With this, Fllay's heart started beating faster. "The last name as your onii-chan?"

"Yes! My onii-chan's name is **Kira... Kira Yamato**, you see!" Izuna said with a wide smile.

Fllay didn't know what to feel. She might just see her child's father soon. Before Fllay could even say something to the young boy, Izuna grabbed hold of Yuki's hand and ran away from her.

"Wa... wait!" Fllay wasn't ready for the encounter. Her head was full of questions... of what ifs. She wanted to calm herself down. She's thinking that maybe it was a different Kira. But then she countered that with the question, _"What about Lacus?" _Maybe it was a different Lacus. But Lacus was a unique name. "_What if it was the real deal? What if it's the Kira Yamato I loved?"_

Fllay's memories started playing back in her mind – the first kiss they had on the Archangel and the sex they had when Archangel landed on Earth. She was scared to see Kira again. Moreover, she was afraid to see him with Lacus. She didn't know what to do... but then she decided that she wanted to set things right this time. "This time," she thought, "I'll tell him everything." With that, she followed the children... ready for anything that might happen when they meet.

* * *

Lacus and Kira finally finished dressing themselves up. They just spent an extra twenty minutes to the allotted two hours they gave to the children. "They might be just waiting for us now... and they might be angry at us, you know!" Lacus told Kira. Kira just smiled and held her hand, "Let's just buy ice cream for everybody." And so before going back to the bench where they're supposed to meet them, Lacus and Kira dropped by a convenience store and bought the children ice cream.

* * *

A minute passed after Fllay had successfully followed Izuna and Yuki. They're now standing near a bench with other children. "Yu-chan, Yamato-san, these are my friends," Izuna gladly introduced his orphanage friends. Though Fllay showed a smile, she's feeling more nervous than ever. Izuna talked more and Yuki laughed. The other children also spoke. Everything was so lively, but Fllay was feeling mixed emotions then. She waited for five minutes... then ten minutes... then fifteen minutes... then eighteen minutes...

_"__Maybe, this is God's way of telling that I'm not ready to meet him yet..."_ Fllay thought.

Izuna and the others were also growing impatient. "Hmph! That Kira-nii! Where could he be?"

"I'm sleepy..." Yuki yawned. Fllay saw this and decided that it's time to leave.

"Izu-chan, will you be alright waiting here? As much as I want to wait with you, I'm afraid it's gotten so late..." Fllay told the young boy.

"Oh, yes! That would be fine. I'm just curious as to why Kira-nii and Lacus-nee aren't here..."

"So yeah, bye bye! Take care, Izu-chan..."

Fllay reached for her child's small hand, ready to leave, when she suddenly grabbed a pen and paper from her bag. She scribbled something and handed it to Izuna.

"Will you be kind enough to give this to your onii-chan when he arrives?" she smiled.

Izuna received it and waved goodbye to her. "Bye, bye, nee-san!"

Fllay hesitantly looked at the bench for one last time, turned her back and started walking.

* * *

Just when Fllay started walking, she heard a couple laughing. She squeezed her child's hand unconsciously and finally mustered the courage to look back.

And then she saw two familiar faces. And the world stopped.


	5. Again

Chapter 5: Again

"_The joy I feel when you hold me gently… I want to hold onto it forever."_  
– Hoshizora no Waltz

**Kira**

After such a very long time, I was finally able to let go of her.

After such a very long time, I finally asked Lacus to be mine.

After such a very long time, my time finally started ticking again.

It was so nice to hear myself laugh and it was so nice to see Lacus smile without worry.

I was glad that finally, everything was turning the way it should be…

Then it happened.

She's there in front of me… _again_… looking at me with the very same emotions I last saw her with.

And everything started coming back.

_I want to hug her._

_ I want to kiss her._

_ I want to make love with her._

I looked at Lacus and there it was again.

Her smile full of joy vanished.

And I looked at the woman with the red hair.

Mixed emotions filled me up.

And I unconsciously muttered, "_Fllay…_"

**Lacus**

I waited for so long and it was all worth it.

After what seemed liked forever, he finally decided to look at me.

We had it all figured out.

His kiss was so gentle and his touch was so soft.

Making love with the one you really yearn for was really something.

I wished that we'd never be apart and that this would continue until the end of time.

I was glad that finally, everything was turning the way it should be…

Then there she was.

Reliving the past and changing the future.

_Why now?_

And I whispered… "_Fllay…_"

**Fllay**

From where I stood, I saw two familiar faces.

One was of the man I played with and loved… and the other of the woman of whom I hated.

I held my child's hand strongly.

_What do I do?_

* * *

The three of them stood and just looked at one another. Had it not been for Izuna's childish question, everything would have been in a standstill. "Do you know each other?" Both Kira and Lacus said the red headed girl's name softly, "Fllay…"

"Ah, Izu-kun… we… mmm… we're ah, schoolmates. Yes! Schoolmates…" Fllay tried to hide her trembling voice.

"Now that you've said it! I remember seeing your picture in Kira-nii's files," the child responded cheerfully.

With this statement, Kira and Fllay's eyes met with each other. Fllay's eyes asking _"Why do you have my picture?" _Kira just lowered his head and finally noticed of the girl beside Fllay.

"Who is she…?" Kira asked in a respectful tone.

"Ah Kira-nii! That's Yuki! Yuki Yamato! My new friend," Izu just blurted out.

"What do you mean, Yamato?" Kira looked back at Fllay.

Fllay said nothing as Izuna answered it for her already. "Isn't it awesome onii-chan? She has the same last name as you!"

Lacus, not knowing what to do, just called out for the children. Her tears were on the verge of falling. "Kira, I'll accompany the children home. You go talk with Fllay." She smiled and just gathered everyone before leaving with the words, "We're waiting."

* * *

"What happened, Fllay?" Kira asked.

Fllay still said nothing.

The little girl, struggling to remove her hand from her mother's strong grip, spoke. "Hi, mister! I always see you in Mama's laptop!"

Surprised, Kira continued asking. "Mama?"

"This is my Mama!" she just said and looked up at Fllay's face.

"Kira…" Fllay found her voice and softly called for his name.

"Fllay?"

"Kira…" she called louder this time.

Kira slowly walked and hugged her. "I'm here."

And Fllay's tears fell.

"Kira… this is… my… my child… **our** child," Fllay finally told him.

"You can tell me everything, Fllay. I'm finally here." And Fllay did. They decided to take Yuki home first. Fllay lulled her child to sleep, and when Yuki finally did, they started talking more about what they missed and what would happen next.

* * *

While talking, Fllay averted her eyes, avoiding an eye contact with Kira. They started with asking how the other had been, what had they been doing for the past six years, and how it had been after the war. Kira told her about where he lived and what he was currently doing. Fllay also did. She told him that when she learned she got pregnant, she decided to actually look for him. She was just scared because she always had this thought that Kira's already happy wherever he might be. She wanted him to not remember anything about the war anymore. He's suffered enough and didn't need to be reminded of everything that happened before. She thought that she could handle it. She had Yuki after all. Yuki, with his father's eyes, always reminded her that somewhere out there, the Kira who always tried to save her had the life he deserved.

"I'm sorry Fllay… for not being with you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. If only I had been faster… if only I went to you the soonest I can… if only…"

Fllay interrupted him with a kiss. A soft one.

After the short kiss, she broke away and told him, "You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I… I am sorry, Kira. Sorry for using you. Sorry for making you protect me. Sorry for everything."

Kira kissed her back. "I'm sorry, too…"

"But we can't be like this, can we? I mean you have Lacus…"

Kira looked at the door of his child's room, "But I can't lose her, too."

Fllay stood up and offered to make Kira coffee. She went to the kitchen and went on preparing it. This was just an excuse though to let out some of the tears from her eyes. Fllay took her time, and noticing that something was wrong Kira followed her. There he saw her sobbing silently with the faucet turned on to mask the sound of her cry. Kira saw her weak back, thinking how she managed to take care of their child singlehandedly. He wondered how she was even able to give birth. She was a spoiled one and she complained with the littlest things – those he remembered clearly from his school days. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her that everything's okay. He wanted to comfort her like the way she did when he was so devastated when the civilian shuttle was shot during the war time a long long time ago. And so, he walked closer to her silently, hugging her from behind. He gently kissed her nape and left kisses on her shoulder. Kira slid the sleeves of her dress slowly, planting kisses on the back of her forearm. Fllay was surprised, but she liked the feeling. She knew it was wrong. Whatever between them should have been over the day that she died. He didn't need to have a connection with her anymore. She wanted to stop him, but she also wanted to feel more of Kira's kisses. These were the kisses that she missed for all those years. This was the one she wanted all this time. Defeated by Kira's warmth, she let him on her body. Fllay stopped her tears and went to feel every touch that Kira gave him. She decided that this would be the last time they'd ever do this. She reasoned to herself that this would be the last so she'd make it count. She reacted with every touch he made, and Kira didn't stop.

Kira made Fllay look at her. He gently moved her back to make her face him. Fllay's face was wet from all the tears from before. He kissed and wiped her tears, and went to kiss every part of her face – the forehead, the eyes, the cheek, the nose and finally the mouth. It was just a quick peck on the lips but for Fllay, it just felt like a first kiss to a woman who's never been kissed before. Fllay placed her arms around Kira's neck and looked at his eyes. "Yuki has your eyes. They're beautiful," she said softly. He looked at her and replied, "Your eyes are beautiful, too" before going to a deep kiss. Their tongues both explored each other's mouth, giving themselves just a millisecond to stop for breath. Kira reached for the buttons on Fllay's dress and unbuttoned the first two, revealing her fair skin. Kira moved his hands to her chest, feeling her soft breasts. After playing with her breasts for some time, Kira finally pleasured her down there. He pushed Fllay against the counters and went to place his genital part in front of hers. Fllay gasped. He started moving back and forth, dry humping her. Fllay let out soft sounds. Both of them were fully clothed, but the pleasure was building up so much with just doing these things. Kira started slowly but moved faster and faster. Fllay was holding on to the counter not letting herself fall. When Fllay couldn't hande the feeling anymore, her legs wobbled and finally gave up. With Fllay down on the floor (with one leg forming a right angle with it) Kira saw Fllay's panties wet. Since both of them were down, they were covered by the central kitchen counter. Kira took this as a sign that they could continue what they're doing and went on pleasuring Fllay.

Kira slid Fllay's panties and inserted his middle finger to her opening. She let a soft moan, careful of making a sound that could wake Yuki up. Thanks to the faucet, she could let out some of her sounds. Kira moved his finger inside her and inserted another finger. "Kira…" she just said. Kira just kissed her on the mouth while he continued fingering her. Fllay, not letting only Kira do the work, went on to touch his cock. They were kissing and touching each other's parts at the same time, calling each other's name when the sensation was just too good for them. Fllay unzipped Kira's pants and revealed his hard penis. "Hey, let me lick you," she said. Kira agreed, "Let me lick you too."

When Fllay went to lie down on the floor, Kira removed his pants. Fllay then opened her legs wide for him. Not long after, both of them were licking with each other's parts… Kira, who couldn't take it in anymore, asked Fllay, "I want you."

Fllay felt it was wrong but she didn't want him to stop, so she just said, "I want you, too, Kira."

With that, Kira had her for the first time again after six years.


End file.
